


grantaire whump

by iwannaciscoramoneyou



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannaciscoramoneyou/pseuds/iwannaciscoramoneyou
Summary: Grantaire hires someone to punish him. He doesn't know how far it will end up going.





	

Grantaire was horribly nervous, though really he oughtn’t be. This was nothing more than sex. He’d had sex before. Loads of times. Well, a few times. Once or twice. Once. But the point was that he had, in fact, had sex before. There was no need for him to be so nervous. 

But he still almost leaped out of his skin when a knock came on his door. He opened it up, visibly shaken. Montparnasse grinned wolfishly from the other side of the door.

“H-hello, monsieur,” Grantaire stuttered, shaking like a leaf.

“Strip,” Montparnasse demanded, stepping inside without looking at Grantaire. Grantaire whimpered, hands fumbling with buttons and tie to get his clothing in a pool around his ankles. 

Montparnasse seemed to look everywhere but Grantaire. After a full ten minutes of inspecting the tiny room, he finally turned to Grantaire. Grantaire trembled before him, his prick aching hard between his legs. Montparnasse looked Grantaire up and down, humming to himself. After a moment of quiet contemplation, Montparnasse placed his hands on Grantaire’s shoulders. Expecting a kiss or an embrace, Grantaire leaned forward, only to be met with a knee shoved roughly between his legs. Grantaire cried out in pain, clutching his tender erection and falling to his knees. 

“Pathetic.” Montparnasse scoffed. “Did I give you permission to move?”

“No,” Grantaire sobbed, shaking his head. He forced himself to his feet, legs weak. Almost the second he was to his feet, Montparnasse grabbed his wrist, bending him over the wooden chair at his desk. Grantaire lay limp as Montparnasse tied his wrists and ankles to the legs of the chair. 

“You’ll be punished for this.” Montparnasse rooted through the bag he had brought, and Grantaire whimpered when he saw Montparnasse bring a riding crop forward.

“Oh, no, monsieur, please! Please, not that…”

“Hush.” Montparnasse cracked the crop through the air. “You’re getting forty for moving without permission. You’re lucky I don’t give you a second forty for daring to touch that pathetic excuse for a prick you have.”

Grantaire stammered a token protest about his size, though it was true - fully hard, he barely reached the second knuckle of his own short, stubby fingers. He was unprepared and howled with pain at the first contact of the crop on his tender bottom. 

“Count, you whore,” Montparnasse snarled.

“One,” Grantaire sobbed out, clenching his arse in preparation for the next hit. By five, he was howling in pain, and he had just choked out ‘twenty’ when Montparnasse stopped.

“W-what…” he stuttered out, voice thick and hoarse from yelling and crying.

“We don’t have enough time for the rest. We’ll just have to make sure you’re disciplined some other way.” Grantaire didn’t know what that meant. But when Montparnasse untied his wrists and pressed a glass to his lips, Grantaire drank eagerly. Montparnasse had him down a full pitcher of water before allowing him to stop. 

“Can I please go to the restroom, sir?” Grantaire asked timidly. Montparnasse smacked his sore backside in reply. 

“Soon, pet. But first, we have to get you ready.”

Grantaire’s ankles were still tied, but he didn’t dare ask his bonds to be loosened. Montparnasse moved behind him, and Grantaire felt something smooth and cool settle against his belly. He gasped out in surprise when he felt something tighten around his ribs. He looked down at himself, finding his torso bound in a corset.

“Sir…” he whimpered. Montparnasse ignored him, simply tightening the corset even more so it compressed Grantaire’s swollen bladder. Grantaire squirmed, trying to press his thighs together. 

“Don’t move unless I tell you to.” Montparnasse untied his legs, having Grantaire step into a pair of bloomers. “Get your clothes on. We’re going downstairs.”

“Downstairs?” Grantaire whimpered, but he scrambled to dress.

“Oh yes,” Montparnasse smirked. “It’s time for the rest of your punishment.


End file.
